


brownie choo-choo train of love

by wrinkledenim (little_eve)



Series: you must be rocky road (cuz i'm nuts for you) [2]
Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: M/M, Pt 2, just when u think it can't get any gayer, the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_eve/pseuds/wrinkledenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe Mike thinks Kyle might be a little bit cute. (Which he is. Very, very cute.)</p>
<p>And maybe he just wants to feed Kyle ice cream all day. And cuddle him. And kiss him. </p>
<p>(No homo though. No, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	brownie choo-choo train of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemandycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/gifts).



Mike stuck his tongue out in concentration, scrunching his brow as he tapped lightly on chocolate filled container. Beside him, Martha- the sweet old lady who ran Big Bessie’s- looked on over his shoulder, offering murmurs of support and positive feedback. They were both in the small cramped kitchen, and she was teaching him how to create the newest addition on the menu: the deluxe Brownie Choo-Choo Train (golden vanilla rum dotted with chewy moist brownie crumbles and caramel sauce).  Mike delicately pushed a brownie bit into place and thought of Kyle: _Maybe I can show him the new recipe later?_  

He was shocked out of his reverie when Martha gently placed her hand over Mike’s large ones. “Mhm…and sprinkle these chocolate crunch bits lightly over the vanilla scoops…you’re doing great, dear,”  she encouraged sweetly. “Make sure you get all that chocolaty goodness in there!” She leaned in and whispered, “By the way, sweetheart, I haven’t seen your boyfriend recently. Are you two doing okay?”

At this, Mike nearly dropped the entire jar of brownie bits into the ice cream bowl. “B-boyfriend?” He stuttered, then cleared his throat and composed himself. “We’re not like that. We’re not dating.” Inwardly, he sighed with disappointment. _I wish we were, though…_

Martha seemed to pick up on the change in his tone and patted his hand comfortingly. “It’s alright, dear, everything will turn out okay. I’m sure of it.”

Suddenly, silver chimes sang out loudly, signaling that there were customers entering the shop. They both turned at the sound of tinkling. Martha peeked through the kitchen window and chuckled softly. “Ah, speak of the devil. It’s your…special friend, dearie,” she added with a saucy wink. “Go get ’em, tiger.” With that, she sidled out of the kitchen. Mike’s face burned and he buried his head in his arms, trying to think of anything but Kyle’s soft and fluffy hair.

He jumped a little when he heard a muted thud next to him and opened his eyes. Kyle sat in Martha’s place, looking sheepish. “Hey. Martha-” he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the window in the kitchen door, “-told me you were in here, so…I thought I’d come join you. I’m- not bothering you or anything, am I?” He cracked an embarrassed smile. 

“No way, it’s totally fine. Um, I’m just working on this new recipe.” Mike replied. _Oh shit, is my face all red?_

“Oh cool, what flavor?” Kyle hopped onto the counter beside the slowly melting ice cream, swinging his jean-clad legs back and forth. He reached over and popped a brown chunk in his mouth. “Mm, yummy.”

Mike waved his hands around, trying to explain the newest flavor. “It’s called Brownie Choo-Choo Train…hey, stop laughing, it’s actually really good.” He swatted at Kyle half-heartedly, who was cracking up at the name. “You don’t believe me? Here, try some-” He grabbed a spoon from off the counter and dug in, then held it up to Kyle’s lips.

There was an awkward beat of silence.

“Uh…okay.” The fabric of Kyle’s shirt crumpled at the edges when he shifted forward to eat off of the spoon.

Mike blinked in surprise.

He had been expecting Kyle to grab the spoon away from him and feed himself or something other than actually go along with what he had suggested, but no- Kyle had eaten off his spoon. _Eaten off his spoon._

Mike was a couple of seconds away from having a heart attack, honestly. He swore he could feel his heart palpitating uncomfortably. The melty, warm feeling in his stomach could attest to that.

“Oh look,” he said, casual as he could be. Mike reached out and softly brushed the front of Kyle’s bangs. Kyle promptly turned light pink and smoothed down his bangs self consciously. “Sorry, I just- you had something in your hair.” _His hair is so soft…_

“Th-thanks, I guess.” Kyle turned his face away, voice suddenly going quiet. He then looked up at Mike through his eyelashes.

“I…” Mike’s throat dried up. What was he doing? The question he was about to ask was on the very tip of his tongue, but… _Should I risk it?_ He took a long hard look into Kyle’s shimmering gray eyes. _I’ll…I’m gonna do it, if it means…_

“Are you single?” He blurted out.

Kyle looked super taken back. Whatever he’d been expecting, a question about his love life definitely wasn’t it.

“I…Yes? I mean, I had a boyfriend for like two weeks once, but that’s-” As he answered, Kyle’s eyes suddenly widened and he clasped his hands over his mouth hurriedly. Already his eyes were sifting through Mike’s own cerulean eyes for an answer to an unspoken question. It seemed like he was nervous about how Mike would take his coming out.

“Oh thank god.” Mike sighed. “I didn’t think I had a chance. I mean, you’re so-” He gestured at Kyle, sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. “I’m really-” _I’ve come this far, I might as well just…_ “Do you wanna date?” _Oh god there it is. Oh god what is he gonna say? Holy shit please don’t reject me_.

“I mean, you come by a lot, and I don’t know if it’s really for the ice cream because last month you told me you didn’t really like sweet things too much so I’ve been- I’ve been wondering ever since, you know, you said that. It’s really- oh man,” he ran a hand through his messy hair, disheveling it even more. “I’m…I’m a mess, I’m so sorry, I just-”

Kyle looked up and interjected, “Yeah, but you’re a hot mess.” Both of them stood in silence for two heartbeats. “W-wait, I didn’t mean-”

But it was too late. Mike leaned forward, too close for comfort, and murmured, “So you think I’m hot?”

“No, that’s not what I said, you jerk, don’t be-”

Mike found out a handy piece of information that day: Kyle could be effectively silenced with a quick kiss to the lips. Kyle jerked back, hand pressed to his lips, red as a cherry tomato. Mike watched him apprehensively, jaw clenched in anticipation.

“Was that- okay?” Mike asked, but the trembling in his voice gave his nervousness away.

Kyle nodded, a small movement.

Mike broke into a million watt smile. “So, d’ya wanna go out sometime?”

“Okay, you jerk…as long as it isn’t ice cream.” Kyle’s eyes crinkled into half-moons as he grinned back. “And you better be paying.” Mike’s eyes sparkled, and he could barely hold himself back from hugging Kyle tightly. 

Then, Mike thought of something else, and he smiled smugly to himself. Kyle really did look as sweet as he tasted.

Kyle flicked him on the nose. “Just for the record, I _do_ like the ice cream here…and I guess…” He looked away. “I guess I come here for something other than the ice cream. Maybe.”

Mike stifled an excited yelp.  Instead, he lent in for another kiss, and Kyle met him halfway.

 

 

 

 -

 

 

 

(They continued making out on the kitchen counter until Martha came back in and started scolding the two of them about how unhygienic they were being.

_It was totally worth it, though,_ Mike thought as he looked at Kyle.

Kyle looked back at him, and mouthed _You’re so dead_.

Mike mouthed back _I love you too_.)

**Author's Note:**

> me when i find myself writing a sequel: [confusedblackguy.jpg]


End file.
